<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Birthday Dean Winchester Deserves by CeliPuff, Ketch22</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965480">The Birthday Dean Winchester Deserves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff'>CeliPuff</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch22/pseuds/Ketch22'>Ketch22</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Birthday Pie, Birthday Sex, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester Wing Kink, Dean Winchester Loves Castiel, Dean Winchester's Birthday, Fluff and Smut, Happy Dean Winchester, Led Zeppelin References, M/M, Quote: But still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester., Sex in/on the Impala (Supernatural), Spoiled Dean Winchester, Time Travel, Top Castiel/Bottom Dean Winchester, Wing Kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:01:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,424</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28965480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CeliPuff/pseuds/CeliPuff, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ketch22/pseuds/Ketch22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wants this to be the perfect birthday for Dean, so he lets him decide their plans. He may be the one with the grace, but he’s just along for the ride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>156</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Destiel Smash Fest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Birthday Dean Winchester Deserves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Writing this was a last minute decision for us but we just had to. Our boy deserved so much more. Happy Birthday Dean Winchester!</p><p>It also hasn’t been seen by our beta’s eyes so Blue... let us know if we fucked up 🤣</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>Dean slowly blinks awake, stretching out his spine with a loud pop. “Fuck,” he groans, sitting up and blinking around the room. There’s no sunlight in the bunker but the ceiling lights in the hall still shine through around the door frame. He rubs his eyes with the back of his palms and stands, wondering where Cas is.</p><p>He doesn't find him until he forces himself out of bed and to the kitchen, where the angel is swearing quietly at a pan full of what smells like burning bacon.</p><p>“Mornin’.” Dean looks over his shoulder and chuckles. “What’d the pan do to you?”</p><p>"It's not... cooperating." Cas huffs and snaps his fingers, turning the burnt mess into a plate of perfectly cooked bacon. He slides the plate in front of Dean with a satisfied smile. "There. We've come to an understanding."</p><p>Dean looks down at the plate and his mouth waters. “Yeah... you’re friggin awesome.” He grabs two pieces and starts eating, looking at Cas with a smile. “This just for me?”</p><p>“Of course it is,” Cas says with a head tilt. “All of today is about you… not that my existence as a whole hasn’t revolved around you since the day I raised you from perdition.”</p><p>“Cause I’m awesome,” Dean states and eats some more bacon. “Not gonna complain though. You can spoil me any day.”</p><p>Sam comes in a moment later, grinning and sitting down with them. “So, Dean. What are the big plans for today? And do you want cherry, apple… or both?”</p><p>“Both,” Cas answers for him. “But I need to borrow him first… you won't even know we’re gone.”</p><p>Dean looks between then and chews slowly. “You never care about my plans unless there’s a case. You got one?”</p><p>“Um… no, I thought we'd take today off. Would you rather… hunt?” Sam asks, flicking his eyes to Cas.</p><p>Again, Cas answers for him. “No. Not today. Eat your breakfast, Dean. We’re leaving soon.”</p><p>Scratching his head, Dean eyes them both. “I love it when you get all bossy, but... you two got somethin’ to say to me?”</p><p>Just then, Mary walks in the kitchen with two filled brown bags, sliding them on the countertop. “Dean. There you are, honey. Did you sleep good?”</p><p>“What is going on?!” Cas’ doting he’s used to, but these two? No, something is up.</p><p>Cas frowns. “It's your birthday, Dean.”</p><p>“It’s—” He thinks about it and then huffs. “Wait, it’s already the 24th? How the hell am I supposed to remember the friggin date?”</p><p>They all look at him like he's nuts, but Cas reaches out to take his hand. “Come on. I have… something of a special gift for you.”</p><p>“Something of, huh? Sounds romantincal. Sam, don’t forget the rice krispie treats.” Dean winks at him and lets Cas lead him out of the kitchen. “Can you uh—” he waves to his pajama pants and robe — “clean me up, Scotty.”</p><p>He does, but then stays where he is. “You get to pick where and… when we go today. Depending on what you choose, we’ll likely need to change.”</p><p><em> Don’t need to go that far, baby. </em> “Nah. Not too far back. How about June 19th 1972, Seattle, Washington?”</p><p>Cas doesn't have a clue what happened that day, but he’ll take Dean anywhere he wants to go. “Deal.” He zaps them both into some 70’s garb and smiles when he sees Dean still looks good, even like that. “Are you ready? Hold onto me.”</p><p>“Already?” He wiggles his eyebrows. “Can’t wait a little longer, Cas?” Dean wraps his arms around him and whispers into his ear, “Don’t ever gotta tell me twice.”</p><p>Strong arms pin them together as they travel back in time to that day, and when they land, Cas kisses him and heals the nausea before it has a chance to take hold. “Are you alright?”</p><p>“Yeah. You have healing kisses, babe.” Dean takes a deep breath and sees a group of people walking down the city streets. “Let’s follow them.”</p><p>Cas stays close as they make their way through the crowd, and Cas finally catches on to where they're going. “I should've known,” he says with a soft smile. </p><p>“I thought you woulda guessed.” Dean laughs, interlocking their fingers and completely forgetting what year they’re in, but he also doesn’t care. He’s too happy. “Maybe I’m not predictable after all.”</p><p>“Maybe not.” Cas brings their hands up to kiss Dean’s and mojos their way through the gate, taking him down as close as they can get. The crowd is already going nuts — it's so loud within a couple of minutes that Cas thinks he might not be able to hear Dean unless he prays. </p><p>Dean knows he can’t hear anything at all, so when he wants to speak to Cas, he does exactly that. <em> “So friggin awesome, babe. Best birthday ever.” </em> His eyes sparkle as he bobs his head to the music and sings along, and Cas can't stop staring at Dean despite what's going on onstage. </p><p>After the encore, Cas wipes sweat from Dean’s forehead and steals another kiss. “Where to now?”</p><p>“Uh... I’m starvin’.” Dean rubs his belly and then snaps his fingers excitedly. “Biggersons. But, not in our time. Maybe the 90’s? Back when they weren’t trying to be healthy and shit.”</p><p>With a knowing chuckle, Cas pulls Dean close and once again sends them through time. When they land, it's a little harder for Cas to heal him quickly — the jumps are starting to get to him but he'd do anything for Dean. Anything at all. </p><p>Another quick change of clothes later, they head in and take their seats. “So, Dean. You've now seen Led Zeppelin live. No one else your age can say that. Was it everything you'd hoped?”</p><p>“Absofrigginlutely!” Dean grabs his hand and kisses it. “This is amazing, Cas. Seriously... you’re awesome.” He can’t help but beam at the angel, his heart swelling in his chest, and he pushes down the urge to ride him right here in this restaurant.</p><p>Cas tilts his head. “Dean… you deserve all of this and more. I wish I could do things like this for you every day, but you're so… stubborn,” he says fondly. “It's okay to take a break sometimes.”</p><p>“You’re stubborn.” Dean retorts, sliding his hand up Cas’ leg softly. “All this spoiling is really turnin’ me on, angel. I need you.”</p><p>He kisses him quickly, then nods to the waitress approaching. “Eat first. You can have me after.”</p><p>Dean takes a deep breath and orders them both a burger, knowing he’s going to eat them both, and when she’s gone he turns back to Cas and starts singing <em> Thank You </em> by Led Zeppelin. </p><p>“Mmhm.” Cas smiles softly, threading their fingers together under the table and leaning in to kiss him mid-chorus. “I love you, too.”</p><p>It makes Dean smile wider than anything else and he kisses again... and again. He’d rather not stop but he remembers where they are and sits back, waiting patiently on their food.</p><p>By the time he’s eaten both of the burgers, he’s full as hell, but he gets Cas to heal him a little so he has room for pie later... and Cas now. “I think we’ve waited long enough. Need my birthday sex now, babe.” He reaches to palm Cas and bites his shoulder.</p><p>“Right here?” Cas kisses his cheek and spreads his legs a little. “I can make that happen.”</p><p>It’s tempting, and he almost does it, but he’d rather have more room than this so he shakes his head. “Nah… let’s go get Baby.”</p><p>They make their way out quickly, and Cas braces them both one more time as he takes them back to the present. They land in the bunker’s garage and Cas quickly puts a finger to Dean’s lips to shush him. “I told them when we got back, you'd be theirs for the day… and I'm not done with you just yet.” </p><p>Dean grins, swiping his tongue up Cas’ finger and sucking it in, never breaking eye contact. </p><p>It makes Cas’ pupils blow and his cock thicken. He pushes his finger deeper, twisting it and pulling it back, twisting in, pulling back… “Take your shirt off and get in the car. You need to wait just a little longer, sweetheart.” </p><p>The praise has Dean’s knees weak, but he does as told, loving when Cas is bossy yet soft with him. He climbs in shirtless, putting the key in the ignition and smiling over at Cas. “Gonna need a piece of pie like immediately following this nut, angel.”</p><p>“You'll get your pie.” Cas quiets the sound of the engine so they won't be found out, and once they're safely away, he leans over and pops the button on Dean’s jeans. “Relax for me. I want to taste you before we get there.”</p><p>Dean nods feverishly, his cock already throbbing in anticipation. He cants his hips so Cas can lower his jeans, biting his lip at how hungrily Cas stares at his exposed length. “Love how you love suckin’ me off.”</p><p>“It's one of my favorite hobbies.” Cas sucks him down, slowly at first until he can reach his grace out to stabilize the car just in case, then begins to speed up. He moans, sliding his tongue down that thick length until his saliva drips down Dean’s balls. </p><p>“Ah fu— Cas... so fuckin’ good.” Gripping the steering wheel, Dean moans, his legs squirming under Cas.</p><p>He hears Cas’ command in his mind to come for him right as he hits the edge, and that angelic throat opens to take him all the way. </p><p>“Castiel...” Dean whispers, just before he comes hard, filling up that mouth with a growl.</p><p>Cas pulls off with a satisfied smirk and turns on the radio as he sits back, then straightens his tie. “Drive somewhere we can see the stars and pull over.”</p><p>“You got it.” Dean leaves his cock out and drives to a nearby field, parking in some grass. “Remember the first time we came out here? After that bullshit with Ramiel?”</p><p>"You mean when I nearly died and a demon saved my life?" he deadpans. It's not a time Cas particularly cares to remember, except for one, tiny detail... it was then that Dean finally admitted to himself and Cas how he felt. "Or do you mean the much better thing that happened after?"</p><p>“Yeah... the other thing, asshat.” Dean chuckles and scoots over. “I know you said you loved everyone, but we know you meant me more.” He straddles him and nods at the door. “Mojo us to the hood.”</p><p>In a blink, they're completely naked and lying on the hood of the Impala, Cas on his back and Dean straddling him. "I... meant only you, honestly. I just didn't want to offend your abomination of a brother." He smiles to let Dean know he's kidding and then pulls him down into a kiss, rocking his hips up to glide his cock along the most perfect ass he's ever seen.</p><p>“Don’t—” He almost tells Cas not to bring up Samantha right now while he’s hard, but that would just be him bringing him up again, so he just moves along and rolls his hips. “Just get inside me, baby.”</p><p>“You're lucky it's your birthday. I'm willing to forgive you being a brat today,” Cas says, then pulls his bottom lip between his teeth as he lifts Dean up and floods his body with grace to ease the way. As he sinks in, it feels just as good as it did that first time — and his eyes close briefly as Dean lowers down. </p><p>Dean tosses his head back with a groan, scratching down Cas’ torso. “I’ll make it up to you, Cas... I’ll wear those panties you love and yo— fuck so good — you can spank me.”</p><p>“Tomorrow,” Cas agrees, planting his feet and pulling Dean down as he thrusts up. “You have a free pass today.” He wraps a hand around Dean’s cock and sends a grace pulse through it, smirking when it makes Dean jerk.</p><p>“Good.” <em> Takin’ friggin advantage of this. </em> “Fuck me good, angel. Don’t make me hit the bar after.” </p><p>Cas growls but knows exactly why Dean said it — so for once, he simply plays along. He fucks up harder until he physically has to hold Dean down to stop him from flying off, then swaps their positions with a blink and fucks him into the hood. “Go ahead, Dean. You know no one will ever fill you up like I do.”</p><p>“Fuck... Cas...” he’s a mess, touching along Cas’ back in search of his wings. “Let ‘em out to play, babe. Fuck... I need ‘em.”</p><p>They come out whether Cas wants them to or not — they've always listened to Dean more than him. The second Dean’s hands find his feathers, Cas comes a little undone, fucking into him harder and nipping at his skin with desperate, groaned praises.</p><p>Dean slides them between his fingers and pulls, arching his back at how insanely good he feels. “I— fu— canIcome?”</p><p>“Yes. Now,” Cas commands, barely holding on himself. He reaches between them to stroke Dean again, his focus slipping until he’s burying himself deep and coming with a whine.</p><p>“Ah yeah, love that angel juice. Fuck... comin’!” Dean’s body tenses as he comes, painting his stomach white as he releases a breathy laugh. “So friggin good, Cas.”</p><p>He peppers kisses all over Dean’s jaw and milks them both dry, then pulls back to clean them up. “You are absolutely getting spanked tomorrow, but for now…” Cas snaps his fingers and gives Dean a cherry pie with a candle in it. “Happy birthday, sweetheart.”</p><p>“Awesome. Thanks, Cas. This day was just... perfect.” Dean takes a bite and puckers his lips for another kiss.</p><p>It gets a little messy before Cas finally pulls back. "It's not over, either. One more time jump and you'll be back in the kitchen, and then you'll spend the day with Sam and Mary."</p><p>Dean chews slowly and when it clicks in his brain he grins. “Two birthdays???”</p><p>“And two pies.”</p><p>“Man, I love your mojo, Cas.” Dean leans over and kisses him softly. “And I love you.”</p><p>Cas shakes his head a little, in awe of the man he's dedicated his life to. After everything he's suffered and survived, he's still beautiful, still Dean Winchester… and he deserves the world. “Mm. Maybe tomorrow will have to be your birthday, too.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>